Another Avenger
by WinterWolf223
Summary: Hi. My name is Olivia Haruno. I am the cousin of the Sasuke-loving fangirl, Sakura Haruno. The most depressing day of my life happened when I returned home one day to find that my beloved parents had been massacred. I still have Sakura, but it's not the same. Now I'm an orphan, thanks to that stupid copy ninja Hatake Kakashi. And so I set myself this one goal: I avenge their death!
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Olivia's POV

I walked home. I just came back from another day of spending time with my best friends, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Recently I spent a lot of time at their place, since my parents were always on missions. I didn't mind though. It meant I got to spend more time with my friends. As long as I didn't have to spend my time at my cousin Sakura's place.

I finally arrived with a smile on my pale face. I opened the door and shrieked. I ran towards the bloody scene of my dead beloved parents. My mother's breathing was shallow, but it was obvious my dad was dead. His throat had a gigantic gash on it. "O-Olivia." My mother called to me. Tears ran down my face and I desperately hugged her, as if it would save her from departure. "I want you to go live with Sakura okay? I want you to live with another Haruno." I didn't care that I must spend the rest of my life with my despicable cousin. I wanted my mother to live.

"But before you go, I need you to do one last thing for me…"

"Anything mother! What do you need!?" I cryed.

"I want you to kill Hatake Kakashi. He did this to us. I need you to train. I need you to be strong. _I need you, to avenge this family."_

"Yes mother…"

But that was all I got to say to her before a white flash sent me to Konoha, and begun my journey to avenge their death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Guest: The name "Olivia" seems horribly out of place for the setting. Why is she friends with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro? Where does this scene take place? Other than that, the prose is competent, if not terribly inspired, though I feel that it went quickly to be a truly establishing scene. Still, for what appears to be a self-insert, it's surprisingly well written, so keep it up I guess?**

First of all, thank you for the criticism. It really helps me improve on my writing. Second of all, thanks for the hesitant "keep it up". As little as it seems, it makes my day. Even a little a bit of positivity makes me smile. I chose the name "Olivia" because I had read another Naruto fanfiction on Quotev, using the name Oni. "Oni" is similar to "Olivia". The other reason was, one of my best friend's name is Olivia, and she really likes Naruto as well so I decided to make that her name. Olivia's best friends are Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro because they, just like Olivia, went through the pain of losing a loved one in the original Naruto series. And lastly, this scene takes place in the village hidden in the sand, also known as Sunagakure. Also for any of you guys reading, Olivia is 7 when her parents die. Hopefully that cleared some stuff up and I hope you continue to read.

*5 years after the death of her parents*

I walked into the academy with my konoha leaf headband tied around my waist. The day I graduated I hadn't actually bothered to see who passed. So I glanced at the different people as I walked towards the nearest vacant place.

I wasn't surprised to see my baka of a cousin push Naruto out of his seat, only so that she and the other Sasuke addicts can fight for the seat. I sighed and helped Naruto up. "Thanks Olivia-chan!" he called after me. "Whatever." I replied. I wasn't in the mood for small talk. I just want to find out who my sensei is.

I felt some eyes bore through the back of my head. I turned my head back to see the Uchiha brat looking at me. He quickly turned away though. I smirked. I sat in the seat three rows ahead of them, which was right next to Shikamaru. I rest my head in the palm of my hand. I sat there with a bored look on my face, wishing to speed up time. I had to admit, I was pretty bored.

Suddenly I heard a 'thump' behind me. I turned my head to find Naruto squatting on the desk in front of Sasuke, glaring at him. Sasuke looked a bit annoyed to me. Geez that kid has problems keeping his cool huh? Oh who am I kidding. If I had the blonde idiot staring at me I'd be pretty annoyed too. I might have even whacked him off. I sighed and turned around. "Naruto! Stop glaring at Sasuke-kun!" I heard. Probably Sakura. "Wha-?" I heard her say. I turned around again to see Sasuke and Naruto kissing each other. I snickered loudly, but probably too loud since I caught glares from both the Uchiha and the Uzumaki.

I turned around and saw Iruka with a list in his hand. "After lunch each squad will be given a jounin ranked shinoubi. The squads will be given in groups of three." I closed my eyes. I hated squads. They would just slow me down. But I couldn't complain now could I? I need someone who won't hold me back. Someone powerful. Sasuke was the best in the class. Aside from me of course. I guess he would be okay. Shikamaru was smart. And his shadow technique wasn't bad either. He'd probably be the weak link in our group but whatever. Yes. Sasuke, Shikamaru and I. That would be the perfect group. I didn't show it, but I was a little excited to meet our sensei.

Iruka called out the groups 1 by one. Neither Sasuke or Shikamaru had been called. My dream squad could still be assembled. "Group 7. This will be a group of instead of three." 'Ha. Feel bad for whoever is in that group.' I thought. "Olivia Haruno." 'What?' I thought. 'I didn't want to be in a group of three, forget four!' "Sasuke Uchiha." 'Well atleast he won't bother me all the time. Let's see who the other two will be.' "Naruto Uzumaki." I can live with him. He's not my first choice but at least he's not my last. "And Sakura Haruno." Okay today, it's obvious god hates me. First I'm in a squad of four, now I'm with my cousin!? Not to mention, she practically drools over Sasuke! I'm doomed! This mystery sensei had better be good or else I'm going to lose it!

*After Lunch*

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and I were all gathered in a single room waiting for our sensei. "It's been 30 freaking minutes! Where is he!?" Naruto whined. I just kept staring at the door. I'd hate to admit it, but Naruto's right. (For once.) Our sensei is unaccepitably late. Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a simple grunt. "Hn." I sweatdropped. 'Is there no emotion to this guy?!' I thought. "Baka just shut up! You're annoying Sasuke-kun!" Sakura jabbed Naruto in the head. 'And you're annoying all of us. Exept probably Naruto. We all know he's head over heels for you. You're just too blind to see it.' And I meant what I said...er, thought. Isn't it obvious Sasuke didn't like her?

Eventually our sensei did came. But I didn't reckognise it was _him. _I didn't until introductions. Today was the day. Today I would get back at him. Today I would make him pay for everything. Today, my destiny would begin.

**(A/N) SO here's chapter 1! I was bored and didn't have anything to do so ijust decided to put up the next chapter. This is only part 1 by the way. So who is this mystery sensei? But I bet you already know. Unless you've never watched Naruto. Whatever. Please Review!**


	3. (AN)

Chapter 3

"Gomen gomen. Sorry I'm late." Our masked sensei said as if it would serve as a valid excuse. "I got lost on the path of life." I sighed. 'There goes my hopes of having a nice little team.' I thought.

"Well, why don't we introduce ourselves?" he said. "But what do we say?" my incompetent little cousin asked. "Our name." I replied for him. She glared. I smirked. Leave it to me to enjoy the sight of her being told off. But sensei kept talking. "Things like your name, dream, hobbies, likes, dislikes. Stuff like that. You can go first."

"But wouldn't it be easier if you introduced yourself before we did?" Sakura said. And leave it to her to ask pointless questions. "Geez Sakura, you need help explaining who you are? I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were THAT stupid. Why don't you put something in that head of yours besides air? I'm sure anything would be better." I commented.

Once again, she glared. But way more menacing. And of course I smirked. Oh how I love pissing her off.

"You got something you want to say to me?!"

"Yeah. Get a brain, dunce."

Sakura sent a fist flying towards my face. I simply caught it effortlessly. No emotion was written on my face. What was the point of trying? Besides, her fist wouldn't have even wouldn't have even made contact with me anyway. Her fist was about a whole 15 centimeters away from my face. I wouldn't have even had to dodge.

She sent another fist flying towards my nose. Again, I caught it easily. Naruto had wide eyes and his jaw had dropped. Sasuke's eyes were widened the tiniest bit. But it was obvious he was impressed. His big ego just didn't let him show it.

I was about to kick her in the stomach when sensei separated us. Sakura returned to her seat besides Sasuke, but even so, we shared death glares across the room.

"I'll go first then. My name is Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate. I don't feel like telling you that." Sakura and Naruto gasped. I rolled my eyes. "My dreams for the future. I never really thought about that. As for my hobbies. I have lots of hobbies." "That was totally useless. All he really told us was his name." Sakura whispered. Naruto agreed.

I didn't care. Kakashi Hatake? He killed my parents. It was finally time! How could I forget the man who caused me to become an orphan?! Anger surged through me like molten lava in a volcano.

"Ok your turn. You on the right." He continued.

"Believe it. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I REALLY like the ramen Iruka got me at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop. But I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait while the ramen cools. My hobby is trying of different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my dream is to become the greatest hokage! Then the whole village will have to start treating me like I'm somebody! Somebody Important!"

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like… uh, I mean the person I like is…" she sent small glances towards Sasuke's way. "Uh my hobby is umm… My dream for the future is…" she squealed into her hands.

"And? What do you hate?" Kakashi asked obviously growing impatient.

"Naruto!" she yelled.

Naruto yelled with tears streaming down his face.

"Hn." I muttered. 'Typical…"

"Next." Kakashi said.

"My name is Olivia Haruno.I'm the cousin of Sakura Haruno. I don't like many things in life and there are many things in life that I hate. Therefor it is pointless to name them all. I don't have any hobbies. And my '_DREAM'_ isto kill the man who murdered my parents. My family." A dark aura of pure hatred swirled around me. I felt my teammates' gaze on me as I pulled out a sharp kunai. "And that man is Kakashi Hatake!"

I lunged at him from the front. He disappeared suddenly. I turned around in lightning speed as through the kunai at him. He dodged. I sent a kick at him. He caught it. I tried a punch. He caught that too.

I growled at him in frustration. I was stuck. He pushed me back towards the three but I was not done yet. I could NEVER easily forgive someone who had murdered anyone close to me. I tried to pull out a shuriken but I wasn't fast enough. Kakashi appeared behind be with a kunai on the right side of my neck and holding my left shoulder firmly.

"Save your energy. We'll fight later." He released me. I reluctantly accepted my defeat.

"Last one. Go." Kakashi said continuing with the introductions. 'How can he just sit there?!' I thought. 'How can he pretend so easily that nothing had just happened?! Am I even a threat to him at all!?'

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things. And I don't particularly like anything" Sakura gasped, as if she was actually surprised that Sasuke didn't mention that he 'liked' her. "What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan. And destroy a certain someone." He ended.

I glanced at everyone, who remained utterly silent.

Naruto had sweat drops down his forehead.

Sakura was blushing. I sighed. 'Had she even heard what he had said?' I questioned.

Kakashi however remained unaffected.

"Good. You're each unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow. "

Naruto looked eager. "What mission will we be having tomorrow Kakashi-sensei?"

I scowled at the name. I was not to excited to have the man who slaughtered my parents as my 'sensei'.

"it's a task that the 5 of us will do together." "WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT!?" Naruto shouted. " A survival excercise."

"I thought we were supposed to do a real mission. Not this stuff. We did this at the academy! That's how we got here!" Sakura complained. He chuckled. "This isn't your original type of excersise. Out of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be accepted as genin. The other 18 will go back to the academy. In other words this is a make-it-or-break-it challenge. The chances of you guys failing is at least 66%." He said.

"WHAAAAAA-!?" Naruto yelled. "THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THE GRADUTION TEST ANYWAY!?" "Oh that? That's just to see who might make this challenge. Class dismissed. Come to the training grounds at 5 am sharp. And bring your ninja gear."

Determined faces were on all of us. All for different purposes but under no circumstances could any of us fail. "Oh and you better skip breakfast too or else, you'll puke."


End file.
